1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to obtaining depth images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to obtain a depth image of a subject, a time-of-flight (ToF) method may be used to measure the time taken for light (e.g., infrared light) to travel a distance from a viewpoint to the subject. A ToF depth camera using such a ToF method may obtain depth information of a subject in all pixels in real time, unlike other cameras for obtaining a depth image of a subject, such as a stereo camera or a structured light camera.
In a ToF method, a depth image may be obtained by using a phase difference between light emitted to a subject and light reflected from the subject.